One Hell of a Story
by Lunatari
Summary: A battle. A Legend so old its nearly forgotton. A tradgedy so terrible the effects still reach 500 years into the future. A myth. Or is it?


Disclaimer: I do so swear that I do not in any way own Inuyasha, the series, manga, or any characters that are not of my own creation. ( I'm working on it thouh along with the my plan to rule the world.)  
  
'People live in dreams. Fantasies of their own creations until they are rudely awoken and faced with harsh reality.'  
  
Chapter One: Demon Attack and the famous spring festival  
  
The sun rose and another day began in the small town of Azaria. The old woman who was in this life called Kaede listened as the people of her small town woke up and began another hard day. She knew they all wanted to get there work done early so they had enough time to get ready for the spring festival that was occurring tonight. Today was the anniversary of the end of the great battle that had took place over five hundred years ago. Also today was a celebration for all the women who reached a marriageable age, and a time too just relax and have some fun. Kaede turned around slowly as she heard the sound of padding feet come from the hallway in her small house. She smiled as she saw just who had come to visit her. The small child smiled back as she looked around the room before she ran into her grandmothers arms. "Grandmother Kaede!," Kagome squealed , flipping her long raven hair over her shoulder as her dark blue eyes shone with happiness, but an underlying sadness still shone through. She was no more than six years old yet she had already felt a great sadness. Less than six months ago a deadly plague had spread through the small village. This virus was strange for it only seemed to effect the adults, it didn't effect the old or the children and it was lethal to those who caught it. Kaede's daughter and Kagome's mother Ayame and her husband Yano had come down with the sickness. They were in bed and delirious for 3 days before they died. 'Kagome misses them dearly yet there is no changing the past I can only hope she finally gets past their deaths.' "Grandmother Kaede will you tell me the story of the great battle, please. No one will tell me they all say go ask Kaede or we'll tell you when your older." Kaede looked shocked before saying, "who told you of that battle child I need to know so I can tell them to stop spreading rumours," 'or rather so I can wring their scrawny little neck,' Kaede thought angrily. Kagome opened her mouth to answer when she was interrupted by a series of loud curses and whinnies from a agitated horse.  
  
"KEADE!!" a mans voice yelled penetrating through her thin walls. She winced slightly as a straw drifted slowly down from the ceiling. Another yell caused Kagome to quickly cover her ears, followed by the opening of a door and the sound of running feet. Kagome watched curiously as the source of all the racket came barging into the room his black hair astray as he bent over breathing heavily.  
  
"Hizomu what's wrong?" Kaede asked putting Kagome down gently before picking up her cane and slowly making her way towards him. The man looked up at her his brown eyes serious as he opened his mouth to tell her, or he was going to until he noticed little Kagome sitting in the beat up chair watching curiously. He motioned for Kaede to follow him outside before turning around and walking quickly for the door. Kaede sighed before turning to Kagome and saying, "We will speak of this later child stay here please I have a matter to attend to." She waited until Kagome promised and then left without another word.  
  
"I wonder what all that is about," Kagome said out loud, "Oh well, I'll just go ask Miroku-san he'll tell me." Kagome walked out of the house.  
  
***********  
  
"So now will you tell me what's so important that you have me running around and possibly breaking all of my bones?," Kaede asked glaring at Hizomu. They were running through the dense forest toward an unknown place and it was just doing wonders for her already bad day.  
  
"I'm sorry lady Kaede but it couldn't wait, our village of Laein was attacked by demons." At this Kaede gasped and Hizomu nodded grimly. " We need your help to destroy them."  
  
"Lets go," Kaede said. She was not going to let another village be destroyed, she would not let them end up like her sister. 'Kikyo,' Kaede thought sadly, 'I will keep my promise to you dear sister, that I swear.'  
  
************  
  
MEANWHILE BACK AT KEADE'S VILLAGE.........  
  
"Miroku! Where are you?! You get your but over he-" Kagome was abruptly cut off as she tripped over something and landed on something soft and squishy. She looked down to see what she had landed on and screamed. For there on the ground lay Miroku's beaten and broken body.  
  
HA! Well that's all for now folks lets let you think on what I wrote. Hmm is Miroku dead? And will Kaede arrive in time to save the villagers. What's this about a promise? And what exactly happened to kikyo well if you want to find out stay tuned for the next part. Should be posted in 2-4 days at the most.  
  
Read and review for if you don't I wont write another chapter so there. 


End file.
